Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy Clip 15
Duchess Productions' random video of Comic Frenzy. Transcript: * (Alvin Gets Ready) * Rei Hino: Mark, what does that mean? * Genie: I'm just gonna say these lines from movies, then. Right? * (FAMOUS FILM QUOTES: Feature the cast of Duchess Productions) * Baloo: It alive! It alive! (Frankenstein (1931)) * Squidward Tentacles: Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into. (Sons of the Desert (1933)) * Olivia Flaversham: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? (Cackling) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)) * Alvin Seville: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. Oh, I'm clicking my heels together. (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) * Danny: Elementary, my dear Watson. (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (1939)) * Genie: Tell them to go out there with all they've got, and win just one for the gipper. Whatever gipper is. (Knute Rockne, All American (1940)) * Danny: Rosebud. (Citizen Kane (1941)) * Tiger: Here's lookin' at you, kid. (Casablanca (1942)) * Sebastian: My mother thanks you. My father thanks you. My sister thanks you. And I thank you. (Yanky Doodle Dandy (1942)) * Ratigan: Who is on first? Who? (The Naughty Nineties (1945)) * Rei Hino: Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings. (It's a Wonderful Life (1946)) * Baloo: Random? Okay, me ready. Stella! Hey, Stella! (A Streetcar Named Desire (1951)) * Danny: Bond. James Bond. (Dr. No (1962)) * Danny: What we've got here is a failure to communicate. (Cool Hand Luke (1967)) * Olivia Flaversham: Hello, gorgeous! (Funny Girl (1968)) * Ratigan: Open the pod bay doors, please, Hal. (2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)) * Squidward Tentacles: You're gonna need a bigger boat. (Jaws (1975)) * Sebastian: This is me boxing. Yo, Adrian! (Rocky (1976)) * Rei Hino: Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. (Star Wars: Episode 4 - A New Hope (1977)) * Danny: Surely, you can't be serious. (Airplane! (1980)) * Tiger: I am serious. And don't call me Shirley. (Airplane! (1980)) * Olivia Flaversham: They're here. (Poltergeist (1982)) * Baloo: ET phone home. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982)) * Squidward Tentacles: Go ahead. Make my day. (Sudden Impact (1983)) * Alvin Seville: I'll be back. That's Arnold Schwarzenegger. (The Terminator (1984)) * Sebastian: Wax on, wax off. Little circles. Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off. (The Karate Kid (1984)) * Rei Hino: Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads. (Back to the Future (1985)) * Sebastian: I feel the need-- the need for speed. (Top Gun (1986)) * Squidward Tentacles: Snap out of it! (Moonstruck (1987)) * Genie: Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary. (Dead Poets Society (1989)) * Ratigan: Hasta la Vista, baby. (Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991)) * Alvin Seville: There's no crying in baseball. (A League of Their Own (1992)) * Danny: You can't handle the truth! (A Few Good Men (1992)) * Tiger: My mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. (Forrest Gump (1994)) * Sebastian: Here we go. You ready for this? As if. (Clueless (1995)) * Rei Hino: (Speaking Spanish) (Jerry Maguire (1996)) * Baloo: You had me at hello. (Jerry Maguire (1996)) * Olivia Flaversham: I'm just a girl standing in front of a boy asking him to love her. Love me. (Notting Hill (1999)) * Olivia Flaversham: You is kind, you is smart, and you is important. (The Help (2011)) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (An Uncharmed Life, Beach Blanket Bungle, Fight to the Finish, & * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Dying for Pie, Club Spongebob; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Who Ghost There; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Paramount) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * TaleSpin (War of the Weirds; @1990-1991 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * The Little Mermaid (Giggles; @1992-1994 Disney) Note: * Audio from The Cast of Sesame Street Reads Famous Movie Quotes Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Randoms Category:Comic Frenzy Videos